1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the savings of water, and more particularly, to an apparatus for saving water which is used in conjunction with a conventional closet-type toilet. The invention is of particular utility when it is recognized that a considerable amount of water is required to flush the common water closet-type toilet and that our supply of natural resources, particularly water, is diminishing as a result of unnecessary and other uses of these resources.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Methods and apparatus for saving water and used in conjunction with toilets are known in the prior art. Attempts have been made to reduce the amount of water used in flushing a toilet by employing timing means for actuating various water control valves associated with the toilet, introducing openings in the toilet trap walls to permit the bypass of water from the trap to the sewer access opening and thereby reduce the amount of water normally used, and establishing alternate water levels in the toilet water closet for purposes of flushing depending upon the volume of flushing fluids required. Many of these prior art devices are relatively complex in nature and are unsuitable for adaptation to a conventional pre-existing water closet-type toilet. Other of the prior art arrangements require relatively complex mechanical or electrical operating devices to achieve the water savings. In addition, many other disadvantages of prior art water saving devices for use in conjunction with toilets are known, and limited solutions to some of these disadvantages and problems may have occurred. However, the other limitations and disadvantages of prior art may be more readily apparent and appreciated in light of the improvements and teachings of the present invention.